Daddy Charles and Papa Erik
by Simply Brooke
Summary: [Crack Fic] Charles and Erik are faced with their greatest challenge when they decide to adopt a child. Join the two on their adventures in daddyhood! Charles x Erik. AU.


**A/N:** Yup. I'm not dead yet. I still find time to whip out a fic here and there. I especially wanted to recently with it being ten years since I first joined the site. Whew, I am getting old. I still pride myself on the work I have done and the progress my writing has made over the years.

Anyways, this is my second X-men fic and second Charles and Erik story. Like the summary states…this story is a crack fic developed by my tired mind. It was inspired by those pictures I'm sure we have all come across of Steve (Captain America) and Tony (Iron Man) being parents to Spidey, or Thor being Spidey's dad or Nick Fury watching a bunch of infant Avengers. Anyways, it led me to writing this story of Erik and Charles being the adoptive fathers of Jean Grey and the mayhem that follows.

So, hopefully you all enjoy the craziness that ensues and who knows, maybe we will get a guest appearance by Steve and Tony later on! Enjoy!

* * *

Daddy Charles and Papa Erik

Chapter 01: Anniversary

* * *

"Are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"Yes, daddy."

"You better not be reading our minds, young lady. Is she reading our minds, Charles?"

"Papa…"

"No, Erik, I put a mind-block on our thoughts, so even her little telepathic mind couldn't make through."

"Can I open them, _now_?"

The little girl was becoming impatient. Only minute's prior, was five-year-old Jean Grey-**hyphen**-Xavier-**hyphen**-Lensher (a name of her own choosing) enjoying a playful game of tag with her friends, Cathy and June-characters of her own creation-when her Papa, Erik, and her Daddy, Charles, requested her presence. The location?: Currently being kept from her. Their reasoning: It was a surprise. That was enough to lure the red-haired child from her world of play, close her eyes (at her fathers' request), and be escorted to her eagerly awaited surprise.

"Almost, darling," The voice of her Daddy Charles responded. He was positioned on her right side, holding tightly to her hand, while Papa Erik took post on her left side.

Jean let out a loud, over-exaggerated sigh as she-for only a moment-parted her eyelids enough to make out her surroundings before closing them tight once more. They were headed to the living room.

The family of three lived in a huge mansion in upper Westminster, New York. Jean often felt that their home was two big for just the three of them. However, it did house all her toys quite nicely and gave her several rooms in which she could play in. The fiery red-head often felt the family needed more people to occupy a living space so big; maybe, by means of a little brother and sister. MAYBE, that was gonna be her surprise.

Excitement quickly flooded through the tiny five-year-olds body.

The trio eventually came to a halt, as both Jean's parental figures gave each of her hands a supportive squeeze.

"Alright, Jeannie," Daddy Charles voice called out, her eagerness barely able to contain, "You can open them!"

Charles wasn't even able to reach the end of his sentence before Jean's eyes sprang open, her sharp emerald eyes quickly darting around as they took in her currently location.

Both her Daddy and Papa had brought the five-year-old to the living room on the second floor of their mansion. This particular room was one that was visited by the family more often then the other living rooms that accompanied the spacious home. Nothing out of the ordinary caught Jean's attention at first. The living room looked like it always did. Couch, television, coffee table, rug, toy box four of eight (containing a majority of her favorites), all of it…the same.

Jean furrowed her brows in confusion, pouting her lower lip, "Daddy, Papa, you told me you had a surprise for-" slowly the toddler turned to face her parents, where she was met with the surprise she was on the hunt for.

Standing before her was her Papa Erik and with the assistance of his magnetic manipulation mutation was levitating a beautiful, three-tiered cake by its metal plate base; and positioned next to her Papa, was her Daddy Charles whom at that moment was pulling some kind of item that was hiding under his shirt: a wrapped present!

Excitement quickly flooded through Jean as she took in the scene playing out before, "Is-is that for me?"

Both Charles and Erik shared in a grand smile as Erik took the opportunity to respond, "Do you see any other little girls in the room with a sweet tooth for red velvet cake?"

"Just me!" Jean practically squealed as she began a mixture of shaking and jumping in eagerness. However, her bundle of happy emotions was quickly washed over with puzzlement as she fully processed the events playing out. This surprise was truly…a surprise. For, it wasn't her birthday (that was two months away). Christmas was even farther away, same with Chanukah. There wasn't another child roaming through the room, so it couldn't be a new addition to their family. There was no need for a surprise of this volume, right? "But…what are we celebrating? My birthday isn't until July. Did Aunt Emma finally kick the bucket?"

Jean's response offered a good chuckle from both parents, as Erik moved the cake towards his only child, setting it down softly in the middle of the coffee table positioned behind her, "Read the cake and you'll know why."

Jean paused for a moment, staring at her parents skeptical (Daddy Charles still had a mind-block on both their minds), before proceeding to check out the cake. The cake looked absolutely scrumptious, Jean was practically drooling upon her approach. It was perfectly, and finely, iced with a white frosting and floral décor on each layer; the work that could only be completed by her Papa Erik. There was something written on the cake in blue icing.

"We F-found the miss-missing p-piece…?" Jean completed the sounding out of the iced wording before turning her attention back to both of her parents; still smiling ear to ear.

"Happy Anniversary, Jeannie," Daddy Charles followed up as the couple approached the redhead before presenting her with the present he had been previously concealing in his sweater vest. Jean took the gift and began unwrapping it.

"It was one-year-ago today, darling, that Daddy and I brought home one of the greatest gifts imaginable. The day our world's became one." Erik explained, a growing lump forming in his throat and soon accompanied by what Charles could only assume was actual, genuine emotion, emerging in his lover's eyes (whether he would admit to this or not).

Jean tossed the colorful wrapping paper aside as she looked down at the gift that had been presented to her. It was a picture. It was a picture of her, Daddy Charles, and Papa Erik from the previous summer; just a few weeks after they had brought her home from the foster home. They had gone to the park that day. It was their first outing out as an actual family.

_Last Summer._

"Mr. Xavier?" Jean's tiny, mousey voice piped up, quickly grabbing the attention of one of the men who the young toddler would be referring to as her "parent".

"Jean, I told you, sweetheart, you don't need to call me Mr. Xavier. It's too formal. Please, you can call me, Charles." She was instructed.

"Very well," Jean responded, never once meeting Charles' (or Erik's) eyes.

Since bringing Jean home from foster care a few weeks prior, both Charles and Erik were impressed with the formality and the intelligence of the young toddler. At times they would have to remind themselves that she was still so young. She often spoke with the vocabulary and understanding of a pre-teen.

_Oh, Charles, we both know you'd really prefer her to call you 'dad' _Erik utilized his lovers' mutant ability.

_All in time, Erik, dear._

"I already have a dad, thank you. He isn't living anymore; but, he is still alive here," Jean responded, gesturing to her heart. Both Charles and Erik were taken back. They often forgot about Jean's talents of telepathy and telekinesis. A trait they were still getting accustomed too. Jean quickly became aware of their reactions. "I'm sorry Mr. Charles and Mr. Erik. I didn't mean to read your minds. I sometimes forget. I…didn't mean to. "

"There is no need to apologize, Jean," Charles began, lowering down to Jean's level, "Erik and I completely understand. You have very special gifts and it will take time for you to gain complete control over them. It did for both of us."

Jean was silent for a moment, still never bothering to look either Charles or Erik in the eye, "The other families that took me in didn't like my powers. They were scared of me. They would call me a freak and get rid of me."

"Well, I can promise you that we won't ever get rid of you, Jean. That I can assure you." Charles responded, placing his hand gently upon her small shoulders.

"We spent too long looking for you to let you get away," Erik added and for the first time the redhead looked up meeting the gentle, warm, gaze of both men.

Her new family.

Present day.

The picture was taken shortly after. It was that moment that Jean knew her searching was over. She never had the opportunity to know her birth parents, they passed away before she was able to formulate any concrete memories, and she had often felt she was never meant to have a real family again. No one seemed to want a "mutie freak" like her.

However, Papa Erik and Daddy Charles did. They wanted her. They fought for her. They brought her into their home and their family. She was theirs and they were hers.

After a few minutes, Jean moved her attention away from the captured moment in time and looked up at her adoring parents. They weren't her birth parents. They weren't married. They weren't by any definition "normal". They were a couple of rich, gay, mutant lovers who just wanted to fill a void in their life.

They were all she needed.

"I love you Daddy and Papa."

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** So, very much a crack fic. I hope that anyone reading this didn't take it too seriously. It's not meant to be taken super serious or follow any timeline in the x-universe. It's just meant for fun and pure entertainment.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
